All Extreme 24 7
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon decide to bring back the WWE Hardcore Championship, but chaos ensues when wrestlers and characters fight over the title. Will the WWE handle the return of the very popular title. Chapter 5 is up.
1. A Title is Revived

**All Extreme 24/7**

 **Summary: Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon decide to revive the WWE Hardcore Championship and with it brings chaos and insanity.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, FOX, Marvel, D.C, Square Enix, CBS, NBC, Etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence, blood, and some sexual themes.**

 **Chapter 1: A Title is Revived.**

* * *

On August 26, 2002, Rob Van Dam and Tommy Dreamer faced off in a match for the Hardcore Championship. RVD came out the victor and became the new Hardcore champion, unfortunately this was the last night the title was active and was retired from the company.

Now fourteen years later, Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan had a crazy plan to get Smackdown the ratings victory.

It was the night after SummerSlam and in the ring was Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon, they were in the middle of the ring and in the ring between them was something covered in this black tarp.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Smackdown is live from the Barclays Center in Brooklyn and we have Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon in the ring," Mauro Ranallo said.

"Well let's see what they doing in the middle of the ring right now," David Otunga said.

"Welcome everyone to Smackdown, live from Brooklyn," Daniel said as the fans gave a loud ovation, but it quiet down twenty seconds later.

"Now, I know that SummerSlam was not great, mainly our World Title match and the main event that saw our guy, Randy Orton, getting split open from that vicious assault from Lesnar," Shane said.

"But, our plans to carry out the future continues," Shane said.

"Now a lot of you want to see some old titles return to the WWE and we listen to you and we are bringing back a very popular title," Daniel said.

"I wonder what title is returning," David Otunga asked.

"This title ran for nearly four years, was made famous during the Attitude Era, and had some of the shortest title reigns in WWE history," Shane said as the fans were getting excited about this belt.

"Wait, is it the title that I'm thinking of right now," JBL said.

"I'm talking about," Shane said and then he lifts up the tarp and throws it away.

What was under the tarp was a small podium and on it was a championship.

"The WWE Hardcore Championship," Shane said as the fans begin to chant "this is awesome".

"No way," Mauro Ranallo said.

"This is very shocking," David Otunga said.

"I remember that title, I held onto the belt several times during my years in the ring," JBL said.

This chant went on for over a minute, but it quiet down soon after. The belt looked the same as it did fourteen years ago, it still looked damaged, yet it still looked awesome.

"The WWE Hardcore Championship has brought some of the most insane matches in WWE history," Daniel said.

"From battling at the airport, FunLand USA, and near the Mississippi River, to the Hardcore Evening Gown Match at King of the Ring and the 15 minute battle royale at Wrestlemania 2000," Shane said.

"This title will be defended under hardcore rules, which means there will be no disqualifications, no count outs, and falls count anywhere in the building or anywhere in the world," Daniel said.

"That might cause some problems for everyone in the building and problems for the WWE rosters," JBL said.

"Another thing is that the title will also be defended under 24/7 rules, in which anyone can win the title at any time," Shane said.

"Oh my god," David Otunga said in shock.

"We know what the 24/7 rules can cause during those title matches," Mauro Ranallo said.

"Yeah, anyone could win the title, either a wrestler or even a fan could win this belt," Daniel said.

"So, this title is not limited to wrestlers, any person could score a pin or submission and become the champion," JBL said.

"That is even more scary to here that," David Otunga said.

"Now the question is, who will be the two opponents that will face for the inaugural belt," Shane said and after some seconds of silence, he continued, "I got it, tonight the two opponents who will face off for the belt will be Baron Corbin versus Dean Ambrose."

"That is incredible," JBL said.

"And here the reaction from those fans in attendance," Mauro Ranallo said.

The fans immediately went crazy for the announcement of this title match. But they quiet down so they can let Daniel talk.

"Dean and Baron are going to tear each other apart for that belt," David Otunga said.

"Anyway, let's kick off the new era of Smackdown and the start of the new era of the WWE Hardcore Championship," Daniel said as he and Shane left the ring as the crew move the belt near the commentator's table.

"What a way to kick off Smackdown," JBL said.

"The Hardcore Title is back and Dean Ambrose will face off against Baron Corbin for the belt," David Otunga said.

"Well that will be later on tonight, right now we have the rest of Smackdown to focus on," Mauro Ranallo said.

In about an hour or so, Dean or Baron will become the first WWE Hardcore Champion in fourteen years.

* * *

 **Well wrestling fans, that wraps up the first chapter of this exciting new fic. Now before you ask, there will be characters from different fandoms and wrestlers from other organizations appearing in this fic, also there will be fights in different places because of the 24/7 rules.**

 **Get ready because Dean Ambrose vs. Baron Corbin will be coming up next.**


	2. The Crowning of a Champion

**All Extreme 24/7**

 **Summary: Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon decide to revive the WWE Hardcore Championship and with it brings chaos and insanity.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, FOX, Marvel, D.C, Square Enix, CBS, NBC, Etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence, blood, and some sexual themes.**

 **Chapter 2: The Crowning of a Champion**

* * *

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, Smackdown was going smoothly and now it was time for the WWE Hardcore Championship match.

Near the commentator's table was the podium that had the WWE Hardcore Championship on it.

"Wrestling fans, it is now time for the WWE Hardcore Championship," Mauro Ranallo said.

 **("Superhuman" by CFO$ plays)**

Suddenly the lights go out and a spotlight appears on the stage as the sound of revving engines was heard.

"Here comes our first wrestler fighting for the title," JBL said.

Soon, the first wrestler appears where the light was shown and then the lights go back on and appearing on the stage was The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin.

"The Lone Wolf is ready for the fight," David Otunga said.

"The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Hardcore Championship," Greg Hamilton said.

"Introducing first, from Kansas City, weighing 275 pounds, he is the winner of the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royale, Baron Corbin," Greg Hamilton said as the fans gave Baron several boos.

"Baron Corbin has a really vicious mean streak," JBL said.

"This is a kind of guy you would see in the hardcore division," Mauro Ranallo said.

Baron slowly walks down the ramp and he enters the ring, he looks to the stage as his music was off.

"All I can say is that Baron could be in trouble with his opponent here tonight," David Otunga said.

"Well this will be Baron's first time in a hardcore situation," JBL said.

 **("Retaliation" by CFO$ plays)**

With the famous guitar riff blaring throughout the arena, out came the WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose, to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Well insanity has been brought to Smackdown," JBL said.

"The WWE champion definitely has an advantage being in this title match tonight," David Otunga said.

"And his opponent, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing 225 pounds, the WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose," Greg Hamilton said as Dean was walking down the ramp.

"Dean is one guy who could be the top tier guy in the hardcore division," Mauro Ranallo said.

"But he has to beat Baron Corbin to get to the title first," JBL said.

As Dean approaches the ringside area, Dean drops his championship and enters the ring, he then attacks Baron with punches.

"Dean is not waiting, he's striking Baron right now," JBL said.

The bell soon rings and the match begins.

"We are underway, a new hardcore champion will be crowned tonight," Mauro Ranallo said.

Dean and Baron begin to trade back and forth punches.

"Look at these back and forth shots from Dean and Baron," David Otunga said.

Fifteen seconds later, Baron tosses Dean onto the ringside floor, right near the commentator's table, and was still on his feet.

"Dean just got tossed onto the floor, right near us," David Otunga said.

"Now it feels like a hardcore championship match," JBL said.

Baron slides out of the ring and onto the ringside floor, but suddenly Dean nails a clothesline, taking him down.

"Baron exits the ring, but is immediately taking down by Dean and that clothesline," Mauro Ranallo said.

Dean picks up Baron and tosses him over the barricade and into the crowd.

"Dean just toss Baron into the crowd," JBL said.

"And this is all legal because of the hardcore title," David Otunga said.

Dean then hops over the barricade and was in the crowd as well.

"Dean also hops over the barricade and is in the crowd as well," JBL said.

Dean grabs Baron by his hair and leads him away from the ringside area, to a set of stairs that would lead up to the higher seats.

"I think Dean wants to take Baron to the high level seats," David Otunga said.

Suddenly, Baron pushes Dean right into the barrier that was surrounding the floor seats and the higher rows, Dean feels the impact as he arches his back in pain.

"Ouch, Dean's back just felt the pain of being pushed into that barrier," Mauro Ranallo said.

Baron then lifts up Dean onto the top of that barrier.

"I don't think Baron is done with Dean yet," David Otunga said.

"He has Dean on that barrier," JBL said.

Baron then launches Dean off the top of the barrier and onto some chairs, the drop even damage some of the chairs.

"Baron just dropped Dean onto the chairs," Mauro Ranallo said.

"We won't get the deposit back on those chairs," JBL said.

Baron then folds up a chair and picks it up.

"Baron picks up that chair, he's ready to swing," David Otunga said.

He then smacks Dean in the back with the chair, the shot makes Dean to stumble towards the ringside area to avoid any further damage.

"Dean takes the chair to the back, man that was loud," Mauro Ranallo said.

Baron walks towards Dean and nails him with another chair shot to the back, the impact knocks Dean over the barricade and back to the ringside area, near the commentator's table.

"Another chair shot and Dean is back to the ringside area," David Otunga said.

"At least it was Baron that hit that chair, not Steve Blackman," JBL said.

Baron drops the chair and hops over the barricade as well.

"Now both wrestlers are back to the ringside area," David Otunga said.

Baron then picks up Dean and looks at the steel steps near him.

"Wait, is Baron going to hit end of days on Dean, and on those steps," Mauro Ranallo asked.

Baron then nails Dean with end of days right onto the steps as the fans cringe at the impact.

"End of days and Dean's face nearly got scrambled by those steps," JBL said.

Baron covers Dean for the pin.

1...2...and kick out by Dean and Baron couldn't believe it.

"How could Dean kick out, that brutal move could have knocked him out," JBL said.

"But it didn't," Mauro Ranallo said.

Baron then heads over to the commentator's table and starts to rip it apart.

"I think Baron wants to put down Dean in an even harsher way," JBL said.

"These hardcore championship matches can get out of hand," David Otunga said.

Then, Baron picks up one of the monitors from the table.

"Dean is going to get an encounter with a monitor," JBL said.

As Dean slowly got up, Baron runs up and nails him in the head with the monitor, taking him down.

"Baron just nails Dean in the head with the monitor," Mauro Ranallo said.

"And it is completely legal," JBL said.

Baron drops the monitor and grabs Dean by the head, he then leads him towards the commentator's table.

"Baron has another idea to put away Dean," David Otunga said.

Baron then lifts up Dean and gives him a powerslam onto the table, unfortunately the table didn't break.

"Powerslam by Baron on Dean," JBL said.

"Yet the table was able to held up against the move," Mauro Ranallo said.

Baron then climbs up onto the top of the table and picks up Dean again.

"Now both men are on the table, hopefully the combine weight will hold up," David Otunga said.

Baron was setting up Dean for end of days again.

"Is Baron going to hit end of days on the table," JBL asked.

But then, Dean gives Baron a back body drop off the table and Baron's right leg hits the bell in the timekeeper's area.

"Dean reserves the move and drops Baron off the table," Mauro Ranallo said.

"Did you see Baron's leg hit the bell, that could affect his mobility in the match," JBL said.

Dean hops off the table and grabs Baron by the head.

"Dean is not going to end it like this," David Otunga said.

He then leads him out of the area and throws him back into the ring.

"Dean tosses Baron back into the ring, he wants this match to end in the ring," JBL said.

Dean then looks under the apron and pulls out a steel chair and a garbage can.

"Dean has brought some toys with him, now this is a hardcore title match," JBL said.

He throws the weapons in the ring and then he re-enters the ring.

"I think Baron might be thinking second thoughts on competing in this match," David Otunga said.

Dean then picks up the garbage can and when Baron got up, Dean blasts him in the face with the garbage can, taking him down.

"Dean just smash Baron with that garbage can to the face and he is down onto the mat," Mauro Ranallo said.

Dean drops the garbage can and picks up Baron again by the head.

"Dean wants to make sure that he delivers a lot of pain to Baron," David Otunga said.

Before he could hit a DDT on Baron, Baron responds by kicking Dean below the belt.

"Baron just kicks Dean in his nuts," Mauro Ranallo said.

"Someone get an ice pack for Dean," JBL said.

As Dean hold his nuts in pain, Baron lifts up Dean and gets him with a spinebuster right onto the trash can.

"Spinebuster on Dean, right onto the trash can," David Otunga said.

"Look at Dean arch his back in pain," JBL said.

With Dean down, Baron rolls out of the ring and then he looks under the ring apron for something.

"Now it is Baron's turn to pull out some hardware of his own," David Otunga said.

After a few seconds, Baron pulls out a table and then he sets it up near the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Baron pulls out a table," Mauro Ranallo said.

"It takes me back to the Attitude Era," JBL said.

Baron re-enters the ring and then picks up the chair, waiting for Dean to get up so he can strike him.

"Baron has a chair in his hands again," JBL said.

"This could be very loud," David Otunga said.

As Dean got up, Baron strikes Dean in the skull with the chair, taking him down as the fans gave some boos at Baron for that attack.

"That was a loud chair shot," Mauro Ranallo said.

"That is enough to crack someone's skull open," David Otunga said.

Baron drops the chair and goes for the pin on Dean.

1...2...and kick out by Dean as Baron was mad that Dean wasn't done.

"Dean's tough as nails attitude is keeping him alive in this match," JBL said.

"What will it take to keep Dean down," Mauro Ranallo asked.

Baron picks up Dean by his hair and then he throws him to the ropes.

"Baron throws Dean into the ropes," David Otunga said.

Dean does his usual bounce off the ropes and nails Baron with a clothesline, taking him down.

"Clothesline on Baron and his head was nearly decapitated by that move," JBL said.

Dean then rolls out of the ring and onto the ringside floor, Dean then looks under the apron and pulls out a kendo stick.

"Dean picks up a kendo stick now," JBL said.

"He's about to crack Baron like a piñata," Mauro Ranallo said.

Dean then re-enters the ring with kendo stick in hand.

"I think Baron should get the hell out of the ring," JBL said.

Dean then whacks Baron in the back repeatedly with that stick.

"Dean is just beating the living hell out of Baron," Mauro Ranallo said.

"This title match has gone off the rails," David Otunga said.

After twenty strikes, Dean then begins to choke out Baron with that stick pressed up against his neck.

"Now Dean is choking out Baron with that kendo stick," Mauro Ranallo said.

"Baron is slowly passing out from that choke hold," David Otunga said.

After having that hold on for twenty-two seconds, Baron responds by kicking Dean below the belt, again.

"Not again," Mauro Ranallo said.

"What's with Baron and kicking Dean below the belt," JBL asked.

Baron then yanks the stick out of Dean's hands and whacks Dean in the skull with it.

"Baron gets some revenge and whacks Dean in the head with that kendo stick," David Otunga said.

Baron drops the stick and then he lifts Dean up onto the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Baron now lifts Dean up onto the top rope on that corner," Mauro Ranallo said.

Baron then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner, hoping to hit him with a superplex.

"Is Baron going for a high risk move," JBL asked.

"If he hits it, Baron will become the WWE Hardcore Champion," David Otunga said.

But then, the fans going for ballistic, not for Baron, but something else.

"I think we are about to see an explosion here," Mauro Ranallo said.

Suddenly, this short purple skinned girl with long lavender hair and a gem that was on her chest, hopped over the barricade and then she jumps onto the ring apron near the bottom left corner of the ring.

"What the hell is happening," JBL asked.

"That girl just jumped over the barricade," David Otunga said.

It was Amethyst and she want to capitalize on the 24/7 rules.

"Well the hardcore title is open to anyone and that girl is anyone," Mauro Ranallo said.

Amethyst then low blows Baron as the fans cheer for The Crystal Gem.

"Baron just taste his own medicine and gets low blowed by that purple chick," David Otunga said.

Amethyst then pushes Baron off the top rope and he crash lands through the table, breaking it apart as the fans cheer for the bump.

"Baron crashes through the table," JBL said in shock.

"Now it is Dean and that girl in the match," Mauro Ranallo said.

Amethyst then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"We are about to see a flying lunatic," JBL said.

Amethyst wraps around Dean and then she gives him a top rope belly to belly suplex as the fans gave out an explosion of cheers for that insane move.

"Belly to belly suplex from the top rope," Mauro Ranallo said in shock.

"That was a mini explosion that happened in the ring," David Otunga said.

Amethyst then goes for the pin on Dean.

1...2...3 and then Amethyst rolls out of the ring and grabs the championship.

"What the hell just happened," JBL asked in shock.

"That girl just won the hardcore championship," Mauro Ranallo said.

"Here's your winner and the new WWE Hardcore Champion," Greg Hamilton said and then Amethyst whispered something into his ear.

"Amethyst," Greg Hamilton said as Amethyst hopped over the barricade and runs out of the arena, hopefully to avoid a huge scale brawl with other wrestlers.

"That mystery girl named Amethyst just won the hardcore title," David Otunga said.

"She is running out with the title just like Crash Holly," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Baron was being carried out by some of the ring crew to the back of the arena.

"I think Baron is very disappointed that he didn't win the title," Mauro Ranallo said.

A few minutes later, Dean was able to get up and rolled out of the ring. Apparently, he was very pissed off that he lost the match to some purple skinned gem.

"Dean doesn't look too happy about what just happened," David Otunga said.

"I wouldn't think so, Amethyst just took the title out of Dean's reach and thank the 24/7 rules because of it," JBL said.

"That chick can get one over on me, well she's about to meet the lunatic fringe," Dean said as he walked up the ramp and into the backstage area, knowing that he was not done yet.

"Amethyst might have won the title, but the war between her and Dean Ambrose is not over," JBL said.

"All we can say is that the hunt for the hardcore title has just begun," David Otunga said.

* * *

 **Well our first hardcore champion is...Amethyst? Yep, that Crystal Gem just captured the title, but little does she know that a certain someone is hot on her trial.**

 **Stay tuned because the next chapter will feature Amethyst's first title defense.**


	3. Beach City Brawl

**All Extreme 24/7**

 **Summary: Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon decide to revive the WWE Hardcore Championship and with it brings chaos and insanity.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, FOX, Marvel, D.C, Square Enix, CBS, NBC, Etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence, blood, and some sexual themes.**

 **Chapter 3: Beach City Brawl**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Beach City and everything was normal at The Crystal Gems' temple. It was the day after Amethyst won the WWE Hardcore Championship and she put the belt on top of the kitchen counter.

"I did it Rose, I became a pro wrestling champion and I made you proud," Amethyst said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"It sucks that Steven, Garnet, and Pearl are visiting Lapis and Peridot, they would love to see this belt," Amethyst said as she looked at the belt.

As she admire the belt, the warp pad was activated and Amethyst was a bit shocked at that.

"Did the guys came back from their visit," Amethyst thought.

As the lights dim from the pad, appearing on the pad was The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose, he almost looked like Jasper when she was fused with Lapis. Dean wasn't alone, he had a ref with him.

"You," Dean said in this cold and chilling tone.

"Dean," Amethyst said in pure shock.

"You have something that belongs to me," Dean said as he walked towards Amethyst.

"No I don't," Amethyst said to Dean.

"Well little miss thinks she can beat me, if you won't give me my belt, then I will beat the purple out of you to get it," Dean said to Amethyst.

"Bring it on," Amethyst said as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

Dean then throws Amethyst right into a couch. But afterwards, Amethyst climbs up to where Steven's bed is set up.

"You can't escape from me that easily," Dean said as he follows Amethyst.

Amethyst tries to hit a clothesline on Dean, but Dean dodges the clothesline, he then scoops up Amethyst, and gives her a scoop slam onto Steven's bed.

Amethyst slips off the bed and stands up, then she sees Dean pick up the T.V.

"Hey Amethyst, want to be on T.V," Dean asked Amethyst.

Dean throws the T.V and it hits Amethyst in the side of the head, the impact causes Amethyst to fall down the stairs and she lands near the door.

Dean jumps off the elevated floor of the temple and sees Amethyst in his sights.

Dean then sprints forward and nails a spear on Amethyst, the impact sends both of them through the door and they fall down the stairs of the temple.

Dean stands up and grabs Amethyst by her hair.

Dean then hook Amethyst's arm around his neck and gives Amethyst a suplex onto the hot sand.

Amethyst begins to walk away from Dean, but Dean was catching up with her.

Amethyst reached the boardwalk of Beach City and she was breathing in and out heavily, trying to avoid the Lunatic Fringe.

"Oh thank god, that lunatic is gone and I still have my belt," Amethyst said as she had the belt with her.

"Yo purple girl, give me that title," Dean said as he ran towards Amethyst.

Amethyst sees Dean coming and she throws him into the wall of a souvenir shop.

Amethyst then whips Dean and hits back first into a Zoltron machine, knocking the machine over.

That little bump didn't take Dean down for long as he got back up again.

"You want more of me little man," Amethyst said to Dean.

"Oh I want f***ing more," Dean said to Amethyst.

Dean and Amethyst continue to fight as they brawl into the arcade. Soon, Dean gives Amethyst a DDT onto the floor.

Dean gets up and then he picks up Amethyst by her hair, he then looks over to the Teens of Rage arcade machine.

"Wanna play Teens of Rage," Dean asked Amethyst.

Dean then throws Amethyst into the side of the machine as she was on her hands and knees after the throw.

"Oh boy, we are not done yet," Dean said as he yet again grabbed Amethyst by her hair.

He then throws Amethyst right into one of the skee-ball machines.

"Let see what I got," Dean said as he pulled out a quarter from his pocket.

"Nice," Dean said as he put the quarter in the machine and balls roll out of the machine. Dean then picks up a ball.

"I'm gonna win a title," Dean said.

Dean then starts to throws balls at Amethyst's face and ribs, but Amethyst was not going to give up yet.

After throwing nine balls at Amethyst, Amethyst rolls off the machine and lands knees first onto the floor.

"I might have regretted winning that title," Amethyst said.

Dean then grabs Amethyst by her hand and he drags her all the way to the Meat Beat Mania arcade machine.

"Time to eat some meat," Dean said as he picked up the ham controllers.

Dean strikes Amethyst repeatedly in the head with the controllers as each strike gets a bit more powerful.

After twenty strikes, Dean drops one of the controllers and was ready to swing for the fences.

"Batter up," Dean said as he gave Amethyst an uppercut with the controller hitting Amethyst's chin and the impact sends Amethyst outside the building.

Amethyst begins to run away from Dean and Dean notices it.

"Hey come back here you gem," Dean said as he drop the controller and chased after Amethyst.

They chased all the way to FunLand as Dean caught up to Amethyst and he slams her into this wooden fence that was used to block off the roller coaster.

"Ow, that smarts," Amethyst said.

Then, Dean grabs Amethyst and leads her right to the hall of mirrors. Before they head inside, Amethyst gives Dean a brutal low blow.

Amethyst then hooks Dean's arm around her neck and gives him a suplex into one of the outside mirrors, causing it to shatter into pieces.

Dean then goes for the pin on Amethyst.

1...2...and kick out by Amethyst.

Soon, Dean picks up Amethyst and sets her on this table that was right near this six foot high wooden fence.

Dean then climbs up to the top of the fence as he sees a downed Amethyst laying down on the table.

"Time to unleash the lunatic on this punk," Dean said.

Suddenly, Amethyst gets off the table and jumps up onto the top of the fence.

Soon, the two fighters begin to trade back and forth shots to each other as they were trying to keep their balance on the thin structure.

After ten punches, the two fighters were starting to wobble a bit, trying not to fall onto the table.

Suddenly, Dean and Amethyst head butt each other at the same time and they both fall off the fence and they crash land through the table, breaking it apart into pieces.

Both of the combatants were down and then, fellow Beach City residents Lars and Sadie sees the two individuals down and out.

"Woah, Sadie look at that," Lars said to Sadie as they see Dean and Amethyst down.

"Crap, is that Dean Ambrose," Sadie asked.

"Yes it is him," Lars said and then he said to Sadie, "yo Sadie, watch this."

Lars walks over and puts both of his feet on Dean and Amethyst.

Suddenly, the ref begins the count.

1...2...3 and now Lars was the new WWE Hardcore Champion.

The ref then hands over the belt to Lars and Lars couldn't believe it.

"Uh, what is this for," Lars asked the ref.

"I guess you are the champ," Sadie said to Lars.

"Oh come on Sadie, this is some joke. It is just a publicity stunt for the WWE Network to get more subscribers," Lars said to Sadie just as Dean Ambrose gets up.

Apparently, Dean was not too happy to be screwed out of the title this time by some punk teenage boy.

"You damn idiot, you took that title from me and now I will rip out your guts," Dean said to Lars in a threatening tone.

"Get away from me you freaking lunatic," Lars said to Dean and then Lars took off running with Dean right behind him.

Meanwhile at Fish Stew Pizza, twins Jenny and Kiki, were watching the crew of Epic Meal Time making this amped up version of a meat lover's pizza. The crew was invited by the mayor to boost the town's tourism and the guys had chosen to film the episode at Fish Stew Pizza.

At the pizza place, Jenny and Kiki were excited to see some very popular YouTube stars in their own pizza place.

"I can't believe that Epic Meal Time is right here at Fish Stew Pizza," Jenny said in an excited mood.

"Yeah, this place could be newest hot spot in Beach City," Kiki said.

Then, Lars runs into Fish Stew Pizza and barricades the front door by putting a chair against it.

"Lars, what is going on," Jenny asked Lars.

"You got to hide me, some lunatic is after me," Lars said.

"Hey buddy, do you mind being quiet so I can finish this pizza," Harley Morenstein said to Lars.

"I don't care, I'm become public enemy number one by some wannabe wrestler," Lars said.

Soon, Dean looks through the window of Fish Stew Pizza and sees Lars in there. Dean then sees the door has been barricaded and needs to find another way in.

"Need to take some desperate action to get the title," Dean said and then he look around to see a garbage can in his sights.

So Dean picks up the garbage can and was ready to do some serious damages.

Dean then throws the garbage can through the window and the front window of the pizza shop was broken as Jenny and Kiki were terrified at this scene.

"AH," Kiki screamed.

"Oh my god," Jenny said in shock.

Soon, Dean steps through the shattered remains of the window and steps into the restaurant.

"Give me my title you little snake," Dean said to Lars.

"Hey, what are you doing," Harley asked Dean.

"That punk with the holes in his ears took my hardcore title," Dean said to Harley while Dean pointed at Lars.

"You are causing enough trouble, now get out of my face," Harley said to Dean and then Harley throws Dean into a wall, knocking him down onto the floor.

Then, Lars walks to Harley, relieved that he didn't have to deal with Dean anymore.

"Thanks man, that guy was a freaking nut job," Lars said to Harley.

Harley then kicks Lars in the ribs, lifts him up, and drops him with a powerbomb through the table, breaking it apart.

Then, Harley puts a foot on Lars' chest.

"Never ruin one of my shoots," Harley said to Lars.

Then, the ref sees Harley pinning Lars and begins the count on Lars.

1...2...3 and now Harley was the new hardcore champion.

"Uh, what's going on," Harley asked.

Soon, the ref hands the belt over to Harley.

"Wait, is this the hardcore championship," Harley asked.

"Where is that donut boy," Amethyst said as she was running over to Fish Stew Pizza, hoping to get the champion.

"Uh, I think I should leave," Harley said as he ran out the backdoor to escape any further onslaught.

Meanwhile, Dean started to get back up and holding his head in pain.

"Uh, that Epic Meal Time asshole just took that belt from me," Dean said as he stumbled out of the place.

"I think I got a splitting headache," Amethyst said.

Soon, the owner of the arcade and FunLand, Harold Smiley, came walking towards the pizza place. Apparently, he was not too happy about the attractions being ruined.

"Who ruined the arcade and FunLand," Mr. Smiley asked angrily.

Soon, he discovers to see Amethyst and Dean rubbing their heads in pain.

"You two are banned for life from this Boardwalk," Mr. Smiley said angrily to Amethyst and Dean.

"Aw man," Amethyst said in disappointment.

"Whatever, at least I'm still welcomed in New Jersey," Dean said and then he started to walk away.

Meanwhile at the WWE headquarters, the commissioner for Raw, Stephanie McMahon, and the commissioner of Smackdown, Shane McMahon, were watching all the chaos involved with the title and also watching this were the general managers of Raw and Smackdown, Mick Foley and Daniel Bryan.

"What the hell were you thinking Shane," Stephanie asked Shane angrily.

"I'm trying to get Smackdown the ratings win and bringing back the hardcore title is a good way to do it," Shane said to Stephanie.

"Your turning the WWE back into a freakshow," Steph said angrily to Shane.

"I'm catering to these fans unlike you," Shane said to Stephanie.

"Well that title needs to go," Stephanie said to Shane.

"No, this title is on my turf and I'm not getting rid of it," Shane said to Stephanie.

"I have an idea that could work," Mick said.

"Shut up Mick," Stephanie said angrily at Mick.

"Hey, let Mick speak. He hasn't done much because all you care about is yourself," Daniel said to Stephanie.

"How about we make the hardcore title a dual championship, meaning that the title will be defended on both Raw and Smackdown," Mick said.

"Fine, but if anything happens, it is on your hands," Stephanie said to Mick as she leaves the boardroom.

"Man, that was very awkward," Daniel said.

"Well enough about that, let's get ready for next week," Shane said as he has plans for next week's Smackdown.

* * *

 **It took forever to get this done, between working on different Fanfics and other things, I hardly focus on this fic, but don't worry, this fic is not dead.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter because the title will be defended on Smackdown.**


	4. Epic Smackdown Time

**All Extreme 24/7**

 **Summary: Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon decide to revive the WWE Hardcore Championship and with it brings chaos and insanity.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, FOX, Marvel, D.C, Square Enix, CBS, NBC, Etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence, blood, and some sexual themes.**

 **Chapter 4: Epic Smackdown Time**

* * *

It was a hot August 30th, 2016, but it was cool inside the arena. The show was going on without a hitch and it was time for a WWE Hardcore Championship match as Harley Morenstein was going to defend the title against a random opponent.

"Alright, time for the hardcore title match," JBL said.

Soon, "Shut Up!" by Simple Plan starts to play as Harley walks onto the stage with belt on his

shoulder as he got a standing ovation from the fans.

"And here's come the new hardcore champion," David Otunga said.

"The following contest is for the WWE Hardcore Championship," Greg Hamilton said.

"Introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, he's the WWE Hardcore Championship, Harley Morenstein," Greg Hamilton said.

"Harley Morenstein of Epic Meal Time had won the title after pinning the former hardcore champion Lars, who won it from Amethyst in Beach City," Mauro Ranallo said.

Harley then walks down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then hands the belt to the ref.

"I wonder who will be Harley's opponent tonight," David Otunga asked.

Soon, "#MMMGORGEOUS" by CFO$ starts to play as Tyler Breeze appears on the stage with selfie stick in hand to a complete silence from the crowd.

"I think Harley's opponent has arrived," JBL said.

"And his opponent, from his seasonal residence in Victoria, British Columbia, weighing at 212 pounds, Tyler Breeze," Greg Hamilton said.

"All I can say is goodbye Tyler Breeze," JBL said.

Tyler then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring.

"I think Harley's week long reign might come to an end," Mauro Ranallo said.

Tyler then swings his stick at Harley, but then Harley ducks the shot and the ref signals the bell to be ringed, meaning the match had begun.

"Tyler try to hit Harley with his selfie stick, but Harley manages to duck the shot," David Otunga said.

Tyler try to strike again, but Harley lifts him up and drops him with a sidewalk slam.

"Tyler try to hit Harley again with the stick, but Harley counters with a sidewalk slam," JBL said.

Harley then picks up the selfie stick and swings it onto Tyler's back, bending it in half to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Harley bends the stick over Tyler's back and it might hurt Tyler's back," David Otunga said.

Harley then drops the stick and picks up Tyler, he then tosses him out of the ring and onto the ringside floor between the bottom left and right corners of the ring.

"Harley tosses Tyler onto the ringside floor," Mauro Ranallo said.

"We are going ringside for another brawl," JBL said.

Harley then exits the ring and picks up Tyler by his head.

"I think Harley wants to destroy Tyler's pretty face on the hard floor," David Otunga said.

Harley then throws Tyler over the barricade and into the crowd. Harley then hops over the barricade and the fight has gone into the crowd.

"And it looks like the fight is going into the crowd," Mauro Ranallo said.

"I think these fans should get out of the way," JBL said.

Harley then grabs a huge cup of Sprite and then he throws it into Tyler's face, blinding him for the moment.

"Now Harley throws that drink into Tyler's face," David Otunga said.

"Prince Pretty's face is probably all sticky," JBL said.

Harley then grabs one of the signs brought by a fan and hits Tyler in the back with it.

"Harley with a sign to Tyler's back and it didn't really do much damage," Mauro Ranallo said.

Harley then tosses Tyler over the barricade and back to the ringside area.

"Harley now tosses Tyler back to the ringside area," David Otunga said.

Harley then drops the sign and hops over the barricade as well.

"It seems that the fight is out of the crowd and back to the ringside area," JBL said.

Harley grabs the top part of the steel steps and throws it into the ring.

"Harley is bringing out the big guns as he had those steel steps with him," Mauro Ranallo said.

Harley then grabs Tyler and throws him back into the ring, Harley then re-enters the ring soon after.

"After some chaos, the fight is heading back into the ring," David Otunga said.

As Harley stands up, Tyler gives him a low blow to several boos from the crowd.

"Tyler with a low blow to Harley," Mauro Ranallo said.

"That bought Tyler some time to recover," JBL said.

Tyler then grabs Harley by the head and gives him a DDT onto the steel steps as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Tyler gets Harley with a DDT onto the steel steps," JBL said.

"Harley's face might turn into hamburger after that," David Otunga said.

As Tyler was about to finish off Harley, the fans were cheering as suddenly, Dean Ambrose runs down the ramp and he drags Tyler out of the ring.

"What's that lunatic doing here," JBL asked.

"Dean's here to get the title," Mauro Ranallo said.

Dean then throws Tyler right into the steel steps as the fans were still cheering for Dean.

"And Dean throws Tyler Breeze into the steel steps and I think Tyler is out," David Otunga said.

As Harley gets up, a boy with white hair, wearing an orange polo shirt and blue jeans, enters the ring and gets Harley in a school boy pin.

"What the hell," JBL said in shock.

"There is a kid in the ring," Mauro Ranallo said.

1...2...3 as the boy rolls out of the ring and grabs the hardcore title.

"Here's your new hardcore champion, Lincoln Loud," Greg Hamilton said as Lincoln runs up the ramp and into the backstage area.

"That boy named Lincoln just stole that belt," JBL said.

"24/7 rules, it is all legal here," David Otunga said.

A few minutes later, Lincoln was running throughout the arena to get away from the competitors and then he sees an open door to a locker room.

"If I was Lincoln, I would get out of the arena," Mauro Ranallo said.

"I agree with you," David Otunga said to Mauro.

"Oh thank god, no one will find me here," Lincoln said as he enters the room.

"I don't think a locker room would be a safe spot here," JBL said.

Lincoln then closes the door and locks it. He then walks around and he sits on a bench.

"Man, I really need a nap, this chasing is making me tired," Lincoln said as he closed his eyes and sleeps along the bench.

"As Lincoln is sleeping, let's take a break, stay with us," David Otunga said.

Thirty minutes later, Lincoln was still sleeping as the door was slowly opening as someone unlocked the door.

It was Lincoln's younger sister, Lana Loud, and she brought a ref with her.

"What's going on," JBL asked quietly.

Lana then pressed her hand on Lincoln's chest as she was getting a pin on Lincoln.

"I feel like I have seen this before," Mauro Ranallo said quietly.

"Come on ref, I have the pin," Lana said quietly to the ref.

1...2...3 as Lana was quietly celebrating that she was the champion.

"Lana Loud is the new hardcore champion," David Otunga said quietly.

"She just won the belt, Gerald Brisco style," JBL said quietly.

The ref hands the belt to Lana as she quietly walks out the locker room. Once she was out of the room, she runs out of the arena as fast as she could so no one could get her.

"I think Lincoln won't be too happy that one of his sisters had won the belt off of him," Mauro Ranallo said.

It seems that the hardcore title was done being defended on Smackdown.

* * *

 **Hey I know that chapter was short, but most of those hardcore title matches were really short. Anyway, next chapter will feature more on the title situation as well as another title match as Lana faces off against another opponent. I will give you a hint on her opponent, this wrestler is a former hardcore champion.**

 **Anyway, don't miss the next chapter.**


	5. Dog Days Loud

**All Extreme 24/7**

 **Summary: Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon decide to revive the WWE Hardcore Championship and with it brings chaos and insanity.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, FOX, Marvel, D.C, Square Enix, CBS, NBC, Etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence, blood, and some sexual themes.**

 **Chapter 5: Dog Days Loud**

* * *

It was September 5th, 2016, and it was time for tonight's Monday Night Raw. In the general manager's office was Raw's GM Mick Foley, talking on the phone with Smackdown's GM, Daniel Bryan.

"So that's your idea," Mick said as he talked with Daniel on speaker phone.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we have the hardcore title as a TV only title. I mean we don't want to add the title to the pay per views, they are already long enough as it is," Daniel said.

"You got a point and it gives fans something to look forward to on TV," Mick said.

"Anyway, I guess I should get ready for Raw," Mick said.

"Okay Mick, bye," Daniel said to Mick and then Daniel hangs up the phone.

About ninety minutes into Raw and it was now time for the hardcore title match. Lana Loud was already in the ring as she sets her belt near one of the corners.

"So the hardcore title is a TV only title," Michael Cole said.

"I like it, we need a title meant for TV and for the WWE Network," Byron Saxton said.

"Anyway, we have Lana Loud ready for her first title defense against a mystery opponent," Corey Graves said.

"Who's it going to be," Michael Cole asked.

About thirty seconds goes by as she waits for her opponent and then the familiar guitar riff was heard.

 ** _Oh you didn't know, your ass better call somebody._**

"Wait, can it be," Byron Saxton said.

"It can't be," Michael Cole said.

The fans erupt in cheers as DX member and former WWE Hardcore Champion, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, appears on the stage.

"It's him, it's one half of The New Age Outlaws, Road Dogg is here," Corey Graves said with excitement.

"He's a former hardcore champion that held the belt for over sixty days and now he wants a shot at the title," Michael Cole said.

"It's me, it's D-O-double G, and I'm here to become a two time hardcore champion," Road Dogg said through the microphone he brought with him as he walks down the ramp.

"Well it might be easy for him to get the belt because his opponent is six years old," Corey Graves said.

Road Dogg then drops the mic and he enters the ring, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

"And the match has begun, Lana has to be careful in this situation," Byron Saxton said.

Soon, Road Dogg and Lana begin to trade back and forth punches to each other.

"Now we have a slugfest here," Michael Cole said.

"Lana should go back home and be with her frog right now," Corey Graves said.

About six seconds later, Road Dogg nails a clothesline to Lana, taking her down.

"Road Dogg with a clothesline right onto Lana," Byron Saxton said.

Road Dogg then bounces off the ropes and nails Lana with a knee to her face.

"Road Dogg now with a knee right to Lana's face," Michael Cole said.

Road Dogg then rolls out of the ring and looks under the apron for something.

"It looks like Road Dogg is going for some plunder right now," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Road Dogg pulls out a kendo stick and a broom and throws them into the ring.

"Road Dogg has brought out a broom and a kendo stick for this match," Michael Cole said.

As Road Dogg enters the ring, Lana gets up and picks up the kendo stick, she then whacks Road Dogg in the back with it.

"It looks like Lana got the stick in time and is beating Road Dogg with it," Byron Saxton said.

Lana then continues to whack Road Dogg over and over again with the stick.

"Road Dogg's back might be red after these strikes," Corey Graves said.

"For being six years old, Lana is holding her ground really well in this match," Michael Cole said.

After twelve strikes, Road Dogg pushes Lana out of the way and knocking the stick out of her hands.

"Road Dogg is buying some time by pushing Lana out of the way," Byron Saxton said.

Road Dogg then picks up the kendo stick and whacks Lana in the back of the head with it, taking her down.

"Kendo stick to the back of the head and Lana's brain might be jumbled from the impact," Michael Cole said.

Road Dogg then drops the stick and goes for the pin.

"Here's the pin," Byron Saxton said.

1...2...and Lana kicks out.

"And Lana kicks out even after getting her head nearly knocked off," Corey Graves said.

Road Dogg then rolls out of the ring and looks under the apron for a weapon.

"It looks like Road Dogg is looking for more toys in the match," Michael Cole said.

A few seconds later, Road Dogg pulls out a garbage can lid as he re-enters the ring with weapon in hand.

"Road Dogg has got a trash can lid and set to use it on Lana," Corey Graves said.

As Lana got on her knees, Road Dogg hits Lana in the back with the lid to some boos from the crowd.

"Lana now takes the lid right to her back and she is some deep trouble here," Michael Cole said.

As Lana stands back up, Road Dogg hits Lana in the head with the lid, taking her down.

"And Road Dogg just whacks Lana right in her skull with the lid," Corey Graves said.

Road Dogg drops the lid and goes for the pin on Lana.

"Road Dogg going for the pin again," Byron Saxton said.

1...2...and Lana kicks out.

"Lana manages to kick out again," Corey Graves said.

Road Dogg then picks up Lana, but then Lana throws Road Dogg into the ropes.

"Lana throws Road Dogg right into the ropes," Michael Cole said.

When Road Dogg bounces off the ropes, Lana grabs the trash can lid and strikes Road Dogg in his right knee, taking him down onto one knee.

"Now Lana hits Road Dogg with the lid right onto his knee," Byron Saxton said.

Lana then jumps up and takes down Road Dogg with a lid assisted jumping leg drop onto the back of Road Dogg's head to a few cheers from the crowd.

"Lana with a leg drop and the lid came crashing down on Road Dogg's head," Corey Graves said.

Lana then flips Road Dogg onto his back and places the lid onto Road Dogg's chest.

"I don't think Lana is done using that lid quite yet," Byron Saxton said.

Lana then climbs up to the top right corner of the ring as she was ready to fly like the Loud's pet bird, Walt.

"Lana going for a huge risk as she climbs up to the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Lana then jumps off and gets Road Dogg with a shooting star press as the fans went insane for the move, mainly it involved the lid.

"Shooting star press by Lana and I think she could beat Road Dogg here tonight," Corey Graves said.

Lana then crawls over and goes for the pin on Road Dogg.

"Here's the cover," Byron Saxton said.

1...2...and then the sound of the DX theme was playing as the ref stops the count to see what was going on.

"Oh no, I think Lana has some company," Michael Cole said.

Lana then looked shock to see this distraction as well.

"I think the calvary is coming for Road Dogg," Corey Graves said.

Then, Billy Gunn and X-Pac run out of the stage and race down the ramp to a standing ovation.

"It's Billy Gunn and X-Pac, they have come to save Road Dogg," Byron Saxton said.

As Billy and X-Pac jump onto the apron, Lana nails punches to Billy and X-Pac knocking them off the apron.

"Lana just punched the two members of D-Generation X off the apron," Michael Cole said.

As Billy and X-Pac were about to enter the ring, Lori Loud and Luna Loud jump over the barricade and start to attack Billy and X-Pac.

"There's Lori and Luna, they have come out to help their younger sister with this mess," Corey Graves said.

The four person brawl ended up going up the ramp as Luna hits Billy with a DDT onto the steel ramp and X-Pac ends up throwing Lori off the ramp and onto the hard ground.

"Luna with a DDT on Billy and X-Pac throws Lori off that ramp," Byron Saxton said.

"This match has become chaotic within the minute," Michael Cole said.

Road Dogg recovered long enough to stand back up and grabs the broom, ready to strike Lana with it.

"Road Dogg has got a hold of the broom again and is ready to put down Lana," Corey Graves said.

Road Dogg try to hit Lana with the broom, but she ducks the shot.

"Lana ducks the shot," Michael Cole said.

Lana then grabs Road Dogg from behind and gets him with a roll up pin.

"Lana rolls up Road Dogg for a pin," Byron Saxton said.

1...2...3 as the fans went insane as Lana escapes the ring and grabs the title.

"I can't believe it, Lana pins Road Dogg," Corey Graves said in shock.

"Still your hardcore champion, Lana Loud," JoJo said as Lana jumps over the barricade and she runs through the audience and into the hallway.

"I guess Lana doesn't want to stick around this chaos," Michael Cole said.

Lana then runs out of the arena and she soon finds a taxi that waiting outside the arena.

"TAXI," Lana screamed as she hops into the cab.

"Get me the hell out of here," Lana said to the driver as he sped out of the arena at high speed.

"And there goes Lana, it seems that the title is out of here," Byron Saxton said.

* * *

 **Lana just pinned Road Dogg, that could be the biggest shock in this story so far. So far, Lana has successfully defended the title, but the competition is even more intense knowing everyone wants that title.**

 **Stay tuned for more in the next chapter.**


End file.
